


When There Was Me and You

by childewar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Song: When There Was You and Me (High School Musical), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childewar/pseuds/childewar
Summary: I thought the missing you hours were over.But here I am. Missing you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	When There Was Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t specify the POV because I want you, dear reader, to interpret it your way. Also, I wrote it while listening to [ When There Was Me and You](https://open.spotify.com/track/1tCX0niFDmrpIxATkRo6yS?si=TgLyO0o9Twy1RSZOaAvQvw) (yep, I love High School Musical).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fic!

I thought the missing you hours were over.

But here I am. Missing you.

It’s the first time I’m missing you in so long.

Actually, now it’s different.

I’m not missing you **_you_**.

I’m missing what your love has done to me.

I’m missing the realization of who I am. The personal growth you’ve helped me achieve.

I need it again, I need **_you_ **again. I’m changing and I have no fucking idea where I’m going. But, when I stop to think more about it, I’m not sure you’d be able to help me.

I mean, I only “grew up” when you left. I don’t wanna be with you just to lose you again. It’s way too painful and I probably wouldn’t handle it in a good way.

See, you mess with my emotions in a way that I can’t control it once you’ve done something. Having control is important to me. Still, I can remember the days I didn’t mind when you used to show up and made me feel so many things at once. It was like you were a melody that I thought I knew, but you changed the rhythm and I don’t even recognize it anymore.

I remember looking at the stars by your side. Your touch against my skin. Smiles. Hot chocolate. Especially the wishes I made. And you have no idea what I asked because you told me that we should keep it as a secret, so it would become real. Guess what, **_honey_**? (I can’t help but read it in your voice).

Wishes on a star just don’t come true.

I had to pretend for a long time that I was fine. That I didn’t miss you. That I knew we wouldn’t last, I mean, it seems like everybody else could tell it. Everybody but me. I let myself believe that miracles could happen and we’d be fine, all because I loved you so much and, well, a man can dream! Then I found out, in the worst way possible, that dreams were meant for when you’re asleep.

The big problem was that I confused my feelings with the truth and put myself in this miserable situation.

I don’t know what to do right now, I don’t know which way to follow, I don’t know what I want anymore. I only know **_you_**.

You’re the one who, a long time ago, helped me to go through all my messed-up problems. 

But you’re not here.

And, even if you were, I don’t think you’d be with me. I fully understand that I don’t mean the same to you. And that’s ok, seriously, I don’t blame you. I can’t make nor force you feel something you just... don’t feel — even though I thought you felt it too.

I could try using you the way you used me. 

Wait, no, it was mean. You didn’t even know what you were doing — we both made mistakes, it’s ok. Nevertheless, that’s an awful option because we both know that you’re my weak point. I couldn’t just be with you without getting emotionally involved. You wouldn’t let me. For a good reason, since I’m not even ready to be at the same place as you. Also because you still care about me, as a friend.

I don’t even know what’s my point writing it anymore, I think I just needed to vent a little. It’s not like I’m letting you read it. I could try apologizing, but I’ve already told you everything I had to, I don’t wanna confuse you with what I’m feeling right now.

Lastly, have a good life, **_honey_**. I hope you’re doing fine. You deserve the world, it’ll never change.

I’m sorry we couldn’t make it work.

And thank you for being my almost fairy tale.

* * *

_  
[hours later]_

Now that I read it all, I think I’m fooling myself again.

I still miss you. You **_you_**.

I miss when there was **_me_ ** and **_you_**.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments if you want.
> 
> Btw you can find me on Twitter:  
> PT-BR: [ oikawen](https://mobile.twitter.com/oikawen)  
> 


End file.
